yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Wo. (夢を。)/guide
Complete walkthrough for Yume Wo. (夢を。) (Version 0.08). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Kickboard (キックボード)' Ride a kickboard. Appearance: Nagatsuki rides on a kickboard. Passive Effect: Nagatsuki's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Big Books World. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster and outspeed chasers. Enter the pink door to the Big Books World. Go south-west, find a yellow book with a big hole and enter it. Interact with the cyan kickboard inside the room. 'Rope (ロープ)' Become made of rope. Appearance: Nagatsuki becomes a rope outline of himself. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nagatsuki becomes slightly transparent and invisible to chasers. Location: Found in the Eye Magnet World. Practical Uses: Can be used to evade chasers. Enter the green door to the Eye Magnet World. Go north-east and interact with a fully red statue. You'll be sent to a room with a white object on the floor. Interact with it to receive the effect. 'Vegetable Knife (なぎりぼうちょう)' Wield a nakiri bouchou (vegetable knife). Appearance: Nagatsuki carries a vegetable knife. Passive Effect: Most NPCs will move away from Nagatsuki when equipped. Action: (Shift) Nagatsuki swings the knife downwards (Z) When interacting with an NPC, Nagatsuki will stab them, killing/hurting them. Location: Found in the Bloody Needles World. Practical Uses: Can be used to kill NPCs and anger chasers. Enter the first door to the left of the Nexus' entrance to the Bloody Needles World. Go south for a bit until you see some bright blood splatters below you, then go left for a bit. Interact with the knife lying on the ground. 'Mini Light Bulb (まめでんきゅう)' Become a miniature light bulb. Appearance: Nagatsuki's head is replaced with a light bulb. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The light bulb turns on. Location: Found in the Flashing Tiles World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-most Nexus door to the Flashing Tiles World. Go south a bit, and then west. Find an unlit light bulb in the center of some tiles. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Ball (ボル)' Turn into a ball. Appearance: Nagatsuki becomes a blue ball. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Pins World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the middle-left (blue and green) door in the Nexus to the Pins World. Go left a couple of steps then go south. Walk between two teal pillars and you should be brought to a room with a ball on the floor. Interact with the blue ball. 'Tiger (トラ)' Have a tiger's ears and tail. Appearance: Nagatsuki has tiger's ears and tail. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nagatsuki's left ear moves several times, making some NPCs move away. Location: Found in the Blue Cuboid World. Practical Uses: Can be used to move NPCs blocking your path. Enter the bottom-right (blue and purple door) to the Blue Cuboid World. Go north and and travel through the gap in the wall. Head north-west and enter the enter the large building. Interact with the orange tail on the floor to get this effect. 'Stylish (おしゃれ)' Become stylish. Appearance: Nagatsuki has brown hair and a dark outfit. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Dark Drum World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the first door on the right from the entrance to Dark Drum world. In sections, go: Down, Down, Right, Right, and interact with the grinning NPC wearing the stylish outfit to get the effect. 'Shinto Priest / Kannushi (かんぬし)' Become a Shinto priest (a Kannushi). Appearance: Nagatsuki dresses like a Shinto priest. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Shinto Shrine. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-right purple door to the Blue Cuboid World. Go north until you're funneled through a small gap. From there, go west until you find a large rectangular block with a doorway. Enter the buildng to the Dark Road. Enter the red-brown door in a grey arch to reach the path to the Shinto Shrine. Once in the shrine, interact with the stand holding the priest outfits to get the effect. 'Midget / Koropokkuru (コロポックル)' Become a koropokkuru (tiny mythical person). Appearance: Nagatsuki turns into a koropokkuru. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the PB&J World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue-and-green door to the Pins World. Travel north-east to a pair of teal pillars that will lead to a black and white world populated by teal-coloured NPCs. Go south-west and enter the small building. Continue through the Pyramid Hut until you reach the first fork in the road. Turn upwards and travel through a dark screen to reach PB&J World. Travel north-west to find another hut filled with teal pillars. Travel through to find a mini Nagatsuki hiding under a leaf and interact with him. 'Military Uniform (ぐんぷく)' Wear a military uniform. Appearance: Nagatsuki wear's a soldier's uniform. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs will react differently to this effect. Action: None. Location: Found in the Checkerboard Teleport Maze. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-most door in the Nexus to the Flashing Tiles World. Travel north-east to a neon archway. Head forward through two areas with creatures on either side bleeding from their mouths and one eye. Navigate the furthest part of the subsequent white-on-black maze and interact with the blue one-eyed sausage thing. Navigate the subsequent teleport maze; the effect is obtained by interacting with the stand holding the uniform. 'One Leg (いっぽんあし)' Have only one leg. Appearance: Nagatsuki has one leg. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nagatsuki kneels down and returns to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Brick and Water Labyrinth. Practical Uses: Used to return to the Nexus faster. Enter the bottom-right (blue and purple door) to the Blue Cuboid World. Go north until you're funneled through a small gap. From there, go west-north-west until you find a large rectangular block with a doorway. Enter it to the Dark Road. Keep going right until off-screen and go along the green-tile path to Number World. In Number World, go south-east until you find a spiral of zeros with some ones at the entrance. Enter the doorway in the spiral to the Brick and Water Labyrinth. In the labyrinth, go east and turn the corner south. Go east once you hit the southern wall. Ignore the first north and turn at the second north turn you see. Keep north until you find the severed leg and interact with it. 'Guitar (ギター)' Hold a guitar. Appearance: Nagatsuki holds a guitar. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nagatsuki plays the guitar. Location: Found in the Theatre. Practical Uses: None. Enter the first door from the Nexus entrance on the right to Dark Drum World. Go up two sections to find a blue-ish archway. Go through it to the Blue Sea. Navigate your way to the pinwheel which will teleport you into the sea. Travel north west to find another pinwheel which will transport you to a second archway to go through to the Theatre. Enter the fifth or sixth door and interact with the guitar to get this effect. 'Tsumehagi (つめはぎ)' Your nails are teared off. Appearance: Nagatsuki's nails are removed and his face is shadowed over. Passive Effect: Nagatsuki's movement speed decreases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Bloodied Finger Room. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door to the Eye Magnet World. Go down a couple of steps then to the right. Enter the blue building. Go: Down, Right and Up twice. Once outside, go south-east and enter the building. Interact with the bloody finger. 'School Uniform (せいふく)' Wear a school uniform. Appearance: Nagatsuki wears a school uniform. Passive Effect: Chasers won't chase Nagatsuki when equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the School Building. Practical Uses: Can be used to evade chasers. Enter the pink door to Big Books World. Go north-east and interact with a red bookmark. In the Nail Polish Fingers World, go north-west and through a pair of slightly curved dark purple columns of the same colour. Enter the School Building. When in the school, go all the way upstairs past all of the chasers without entering any classroom. When you reach the roof, interact with the friendly chaser. 'Amefurikozou (あめふりこぞう)' Become an amefurikozou (a yokai). Appearance: Nagatsuki becomes an amefurikozou. Passive Effect: Rain falls when equipped. Action: (Shift) The amount of rain falling changes. Location: Found in the Yellow Black Forest. Practical Uses: None. Enter the first door from the right of the Nexus entrance to Dark Drum World. Go up two sections to find a blue-ish archway. Go through it to the Blue Sea. Navigate your way to the pinwheel which will teleport you into the sea. Travel north-west to find another pinwheel which will transport you to a second archway to go through to the Theatre. Enter the third or fourth door & interact with the red floating block to Hell. Navigate in a southern direction to find a small yellow ladder. Climb up the ladder to enter the Yellow Black Forest. Go right and interact with the man holding an umbrella to get this effect. 'Skinny (ガリガリ)' Become skinny. Appearance: Nagatsuki is taller and skinnier. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Purple Blocks World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Pink Door to Big Books World. Go north-east and interact with a red bookmark to Nail Polish Fingers World. Go north-east through a pair of straight rectangular blocks coloured in two different hues of purple to Purple Blocks World. Go right then find a pair of blocks that look exactly like the ones you walked between in order to get to this location. This time the blocks will have a small cube between them. Interact with it and you'll view a full screen event then you'll be transported to a sectioned off area with a slim cyan stickman. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Salaryman (サラリーマン)' Become a white-collar worker. Appearance: Nagatsuki wears a salaryman's outfit. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Gray Slums. Practical Uses: None. Enter the pink door to Big Books World. Travel north-east until you find a bookmark to interact with. Go north-east again through Nail Polish Fingers World to find two pillars. Go between the pillars to get to Purple Blocks World. Go left through this area, then up to reach a slum-like area filled with 6 rows of houses. On the middle 2 rows of houses there is a house with an open door. Go inside but beware you cannot return from here as the door will lock behind you. Head straight forward and explore the upper level of the house. The effect is in a room filled with drooling NPCs, interact with the jacket and coat on a stand to get the effect. 'Tanned Skin (かっしょくはだ)' Become tanned/have dark skin. Appearance: Nagatsuki becomes tanned. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Blue-Brown Maze. Practical Uses: None. Enter the middle-left door to Pins World. Go north-west and between two blue pins. Go north-west and enter the building. Keep going right until you reach a room full of pyramids, then enter the door to the north. Enter the door at the end of the pathway. Navigate your way through all 3 portions of the maze. You should reach a long hallway going upwards. Interact with the tanned figure at the end of it. 'Cold Colors (コールドカラー)' Appear in cold colors shade. Appearance: Nagatsuki's color scheme changes to bright green-blue shades. Passive Effect: Snow starts falling. Action: (Shift) The amount of snow falling changes. Location: Found in the Apartment Building. Practical Uses: None. When you enter the dream world, there's a chance that the bedroom window will be open (appear half-white). Get that event to occur, then interact with the window and enter the Apartment Building. Go to the third floor and enter the open door at the end of the hall. Interact with the large green figure. ='Events Guide'= ---- Read at your own risk!! 'White Window (Random Event)' Each time you go to sleep, there is a 1 in 5 chance that the window next to the bed will open (will appear half white). Interacting with it will lead you to a new area - the Apartment Building. 'Little Boy's Room Distort' When in Nagatsuki's dream room, go to the south-west-most corner and you'll be teleported to a set of rooms with dark cyan walls. Once you enter, go through the following arches: North, West, South. You will arrive at the only room in this location with a closed door. Enter it an you'll arrive at Yume Wo's analogue to Poniko's room. In order to force the analogue to the Uboa event, you will need to open and close the closet and possibly enter and leave the room. 'Blonde Twins' In the Yellow Black Forest there are two locations that are inhabited by two children, one child per location. Both of them will react differently to certain effects. 1. There is a house with a blonde girl in a red dress, whose eyes are hidden behind long bangs. Normally she will ignore you and walk away from you, but if you equip a certain effect she will act differently. These are the effects she reacts to: *Military Uniform - She will stop moving. *Tiger - If you press Shift, she will react to it like normal NPCs (she will be drawn away to the closest wall). *Vegetable Knife - She will run away from you like normal NPCs. You can also kill her if you like. 2. Down the rope that leads to the bottom of a hole in the ground there is a boy who looks a lot like the girl from the house. He is wearing a red sailor shirt, grey pants and a red blindfold. He appears to be trapped there, presumably by his sister. He also reacts to certain effects normal NPC don't react to. These are the effects he reacts to: *Military Uniform - He will remove his blindfold to reveal empty bleeding holes in the places where his eyeball should be. He also stops moving. *Tiger - If you press Shift, he will react to it like normal NPCs (he will be drawn away to the closest wall). *Vegetable Knife - He will run away from you like normal NPCs. You can also kill him if you like. 'Disappearing White Figures (Forced Wake-Up event)' When you are at the dark building (where there are lots of rooms with beds and orange Teru Teru Bozu's), find the leftmost section and go through a leftmost doorway. The event will start right after you go through that doorway. You will know it's the right one if Nagatsuki unequips any effect before entering that room. 'Slaughtered Family' Get the random White Window event in Nagatsuki's Dream room to take place, then interact with it and you will arrive at an apartment building. Enter it and go to the second floor, find there an open door, enter it and you will see a disturbing scene with Nagatsuki and (possibly) his family. When you enter this room, any effect that you were wearing will be taken off and you won't be able to equip effects until you leave it. It appears that you can't do anything in this room, just walk around it, attempt to interact with the other Nagatsuki and step on blood puddles. 'Sad Faces Event (Full Screen)' This event gets it's name from the picture resource's filename (movie 02 sad). Follow the directions to the One Leg effect until you get to the Brick and Water Labyrinth. Once there, go West then South at the first opportunity. Stay south until you hit a wall. Go West again and South again at the first opportunity until you hit another wall. Go through the door immediately West. You should end up in a room with some white blob things. Go East South East until you come up on a crudely drawn monitor with a face on it. Interact with the monitor to see the event. 'Debug Room' This one is less of an event and more of a tool left over by the developers. While awake, interact with the wall tile to the left of the bedroom door. You should get a menu asking if you'd like to enter the debug room. Inside of the room are a game console, TV, bed, computer desk, lamp, and 3 NPCs. Talking to the chaser will let you pick a new window scheme. The other two characters represent the developers, who each have their own dialogue. SDS comments that they each have reactions to different effects and asks you not to kill them. However, the only effects they react to are the Tiger (behaving as NPCs usually do), the Military Uniform (they stop moving and don't talk), and the Vegetable Knife (they say short phrases before they die). Interacting with the game console is the same as interacting with the one in Nagatsuki's room. Once you get a Game Over, it exits into Nagatsuki's room instead of the debug room. The bed lets you enter the dream world. The computer, instead of saving, brings you to a room where you can obtain all of the effects. Once gotten, you cannot drop them. ='Endings Guide'= ---- Read at your own risk!! After you collect all 20 effects, wake up and save your game so you can see both endings whenever you want. 'Ending 1' Go to sleep and exit your dream room. You will notice a new door at the nexus; enter it and stab the large eye with the Vegetable Knife effect, then exit the room. (you can stab the eye in two places, or just in one of them. Apparently, it doesn't matter which part(s) should be stabbed.) Once you leave that room, all of the doors in the nexus, except the door that leads to Nagatsuki's dream room, will be locked and the background of the nexus will have changed. Wake up and open Nagatsuki's room's door which he previously refused to open. You will hear some sounds, then the credits will roll. 'Ending 2' You cannot view this ending if you stab the eye from ending 1's instructions! Go to sleep and wake up until you trigger the random White Window event and enter the apartment building. On the first floor you will see an open door that was previously closed. Interact with the object on the table to trigger an event. After you're done observing the event, you can exit the room. You will exit from a new door at the center of the nexus. All the doors will be locked except the one leading back to Nagatsuki's room and the background of the nexus will have changed (same as in ending 1). Wake up and exit your room. Unlike ending 1, you will hear no sounds before the credits roll. After you see all the credits, the door will open and somebody (possibly Nagatsuki?) will slip an envelope through it, then close it again. Category:Walkthroughs